This invention relates to windshield wipers and, more particularly, to a universal connector for selectively coupling a windshield wiper blade holder with the end of either a bayonet type wiper arm or a hook type wiper arm.
Two types of windshield wiper arms in common use today are a bayonet mounting type and a hook mounting type. The bayonet arm has an end generally rectangular in cross section adapted to engage a connector. The hook arm has a hook shaped end adapted to engage a connector. Normally, one connector is provided for mounting the bayonet arm end to a windshield wiper holder and a different connector is required to mount a hook arm end to a windshield wiper holder. There is no single connector for selectively coupling a windshield wiper holder to the end of an arm of either the bayonet mounting type or the hook mounting type.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a universal connector for selectively coupling a windshield wiper blade holdeer with the end of a windshield wiper arm of either the bayonet mounting type or the hook mounting type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector for windshield wiper blade holders which will permit selective coupling of the blade holder to either a hook arm end or a bayonet arm end, with the universal connector being molded integrally from plastic, and including means therein facilitating detachable connection of the selected arm end to the universal connector.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a universal connector integrally molded from plastic which is adapted to be mounted selectively to either a bayonet end arm or a hook end arm, the connector being formed with juxtaposed cantilevered tab portions, one tab portion for detachably engaging and retaining a bayonet arm end and the other tab portion for detachably engaging and retaining a hook arm end.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent hereinafter.